narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faio Ijuki
Faio Ijuki '''(故障) '''Backgroud Faio grew up in a very small village made up of the generations of the Ijuki clan. Her father. (Benzo Injuki) was told by the great Injuki fire lord to start the generation up again,after it's wipe out years back. So he did,he married a young female from an Unknown clan (Rin Ijuki). They had two children. A bright eyed busy tailed little girl; Faio. And a quiet bland boy; Feniz. Faio's mother became depressed after her second unexpected birth of Faio. She was born only two years after her older brother Feniz. After that Faio's mother had little to do with her newborn daughter. So her father was left to raise the child,at just 8 years old Faio was awarded her official clan headband. All of the clan was there,but her mother. At such a young age Faio started to get the feeling she wasn't loved by her mother. Her mother made sure to keep her children apart,she refused to let Feniz and Faio ever play or talk with one another. After finding out the reason Benzo,Faio's father confronted her mother about it they began to argue. Faio soon found out that her mother wanted nothing to do with her,and she left it at that. After a year passed Faio began her training,her father was her own sensi. She respected and loved her father yet wasn't allowed to show this during her training. Faio became stronger each day,and due to the fact that she was her mother became worried. She worried that Faio would try to over take all that they had made. Her mother became hysterical,and forced training upon Feniz. Raised him to hate his sister,they fought constantly. Feniz was raised to do so and if he didn't suffered a harsh punishment. After years of emotional abuse Feniz became depressed. Faio had nearly mastered anything her father gave her and her mother soon gave up hope. Five years passed of training,and hard effort and Faio was indeed worthy to be a Injuki. However her mother refused to accept the fact that Faio would someday become the clan leader. Yet before Faio's dreams could come to a start,they all ended. Faio was 13 at the time and Faio had journeyed out to collect herbs for a battle wound with her father. When an uproar of smoke came from where her village was. She dropped all she had done and forced herself to run all the way back. When she did she found her village in the middle of a battle. Faio used what she knew to fight off all she could before running out of energy. She awoke a few hours later and came out of her daze. She searched for her parents,hours went by and she looked through the soot and ash. Finally falling upon her mother,Faio even though knew her hate of her mother and the hate she had for her she pulled her mother's charred body to an opening. She began her real search,she looked for her father and found him shortly after. He was badly beaten and scared. Faio's weakness that she was never allowed to show shown. She cried for hours and soon regained her sanity. She drug her parents bodies feet away into the forest. To a sacred tree that had been in the clan for years. They called it the "Great Oak Of Wisdom" Faio dug shallow graves and placed them into the earth,posing the blessing of the lord to watch over them and buried her sensi and mother. Faio's brother Feniz was no where to be found,and Faio set off to start her life over again. {C Personality {C Personality Faio is a bubbly bright eyed girl who always tries to see the bright side of EVERYTHING,she is almost never a negative person when you get right down to it. Yet over the years life has found it's way to bring her down at times,she tries not to let people know shes sad. Though it's kinda plain to see it when she is. Faio is not normally one to get angry yet when she does she lacks self control. If she becomes angry she will not hesitate nor be able to control her flames. Therefore not meaning to but normally burning, or scorching people buildings or forest area. When she does this it's very hard to get near her due to the fact she lacks this ability to calm herself. She however will and can remember what she does,but can't stop it. This doesn't really bother her cause many know to stay back and it can come in handy when fighting. Sometimes. Faio can be thoughtless,when sad or upset she says things she will not mean. Insulting that person will normally make her feel better or like she fits in so this is why she does it. She is aware shes trying to harm the person and not always succeeds,she is a big fan at teasing as well. When not trying to be mean she finds this a fun way to mock someone about a problem or a crush. This Will amuse her and give her a good laugh. She is almost always in a good humor. Appearance Faio has bright cherry red hair,this was passed down to her from a past generation.(So she was told) She is just about the only person in her previous clan to have this hair color. It was rare to be seen on a female. Her eyes are a VERY dark grey with a hint of whitish grey. This was unusual for a Ijuki and her parents thought she was blind yet turned out the opposite. The legand had said belonged to the Hyuga clan yet was born into the Ijuki clan. Her outfit is native to her clan. All black was assigned her color. So her outfit consist of; A black tank top netted at the top and waist. Followed by stretch black pants. On her right leg they reach right above her knee and is cut off,and on her left the pants reach all the way down to her ankle. She wears another netting on her right ankle,this is mainly for style more than protection. She wears black gloves on both hands,this is a special type of glove to protect against fire burns she may get when in battle. Her headband is dark navy blue,she either wears it on her waist,neck,or forehead. Depending on where she decides to shift it. Her shoes consist of the regular ninja flats,there stop right at the ankle and are a dark navy blue to match her headband. Faio's body structure is very slender and slinky. She is very active and her body is pretty well maintained,she is quite short and small. Normally taken for a joke when in battle. Abilities Her Genjutsu abilities were never completely taught to her by her Sensi (A.K.A Father). So she can't really use this when she does her attacks. Taijutsu is however a very strong spot for her. She sometimes uses charkra to enhance her fighting ability in some cases. This sometimes makes up for her lack of Genjutsu,yet not always. Ninjutsu is a very semi strong part for her as well. She was taught enough of this from her father to be able to use this ability to attack. Faio's attacks mainly consist of fire,fire attacks. This runs in her clan and was just about the only normal thing about her. {C Kekkei Genkai Fire Release (火遁) - It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some... mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal. (That is also seen with Sasuke) She has a hard time fighting anyone who works in poison. She had a very bad experience in one fight and has had a fear with them ever since. Also any opponents that know of her father or past frightened her,that they may use it against her during the battle and may cost her her life in some cases. {C Abilities 'Kekkei Genkai' Fire Release (火遁)-It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some... mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal. (That is also seen with Sasuke) 'Trivia' * She likes Rice Cakes,Any spicy food,and candy. (Mainly Chocolate or a hardened candy) * She dislikes Ramen,Pizza,and Chomean noodles. She has never been a big fan. * Her hobbies consist of Training always trying to better herself in anything. Also reading up on her weak points tends to help. So sometimes her nose in a book. She however does enjoy swimming,though she doesn't get to do this often. * She takes fond to Kiba Inzuka,he was actually the first person she had met when she switched over to the Hidden Leaf Village. (Many thanks to Faio's kid photo. © Shonen Jump) Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL